The conventional methods for making a bath scrubber include a step in which a plurality of elastic tubular nets are disposed and stretched in a molding tool. The tubular nets are then pleated, stacked, turned over, lashed, and cut before the tubular nets are removed from the molding tool. The tubular nets are finally released to form a spherical object. The conventional methods described above call for the use of various molding tools, depending on the forms of the bath scrubbers. As a result, the conventional methods are not cost-effective.
The bath scrubbers made by the conventional methods are not versatile in form, thereby undermining the marketability of the bath scrubbers. In addition, the bath scrubbers made by the conventional methods are not provided with a means enabling a user thereof to hold them securely in the hand of the user.